freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cinemáticas
|-|FNaF2= Las cinemáticas (Cutscenes en inglés) aparecen por primera vez en Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Consisten en pequeñas escenas en las que se pueden ver desde la perspectiva de los ojos de Freddy Fazbear. El jugador puede mover su ratón y, por lo tanto, la vista de Freddy hacia a los lados izquierda y derecha de la pantalla. Las cinemáticas aparecen únicamente después de terminar victoriosamente una noche del juego, desde la 1ra Noche hasta a la 4ta Noche. En Five Nights at Freddy's 3 y Five Nights at Freddy's 4, las cinemáticas son remplazadas por los minijuegos respectivamente. Cinemáticas Introducción thumb|center|350px Al empezar el juego por primera vez, se ve el Dining Area de Five Nights at Freddy's desde los ojos de Freddy Fazbear. Se puede apreciar a Chica y Bonnie colocados a la izquierda y a la derecha de Freddy, mirando únicamente hacia el frente. Luego de unos 25 segundos, empezará a haber estática y terminará la pantalla de color negro, con la frase "error" colocada en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla misma. 2da Noche thumb|center|350px Después de completar la 2da Noche se reproducirá otra cinemática, con Bonnie y Chica mirando hacia Freddy. No pasa mucho en ésta cinemática, salvo lo mencionado anteriormente. Pasado unos 35 segundos, empezará a haber estática y nuevamente se pondrá en negro la pantalla, seguido de esto aparecerá la frase "It's me", 3ra Noche thumb|center|350px Después de sobrevivir la 3ra Noche ocurre otra cinemática, Bonnie y Chica mirarán fija y directamente hacia Freddy, y Golden Freddy estará mirando en el centro de la pantalla fijamente. Pasado unos 35 segundos, nuevamente la pantalla se llenará de estática, se pondrá negra y terminará con una frase "It's me" en la parte superior izquierda. 4ta Noche thumb|center|350px thumb|right|150px Después de completar la 4ta Noche aparece la ultima cinemática, esta vez Chica y Bonnie mirarán hacia el frente y con The Puppet en el centro. Puppet podrá moverse hacia los costados mientras mira fijamente hacia Freddy, hará esto durante toda la cinemática hasta que esta termine. Luego de unos 30 segundos, la pantalla empezará nuevamente con la estática y se pondrá negra, al cabo de unos segundos aparecerá la frase "It's me" y finalizará dando paso a iniciar la 5ta Noche. Curiosidades * Si se aumenta el brillo de la máscara de Freddy de estas cinemáticas, se puede apreciar un color morado oscuro. A raíz de esto, muchos fans especulan que la máscara sea de "Shadow Freddy". |-|FNaF: SL= Las cinemáticas (Cutscenes en inglés) reaparecen en Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, presentando tres variantes de ellas: *Consisten en pequeñas escenas en las que el protagonista está observando la serie The Inmortal and the Restless desde la comodidad de su hogar. El jugador entonces puede mover el ratón para girar la vista del protagonista hacia a los lados izquierda y derecha de la pantalla, además, con la barra de espacio, comerá palomitas. Este tipo de cinemáticas aparecen únicamente después de terminar victoriosamente una noche, desde la primera hasta a la quinta noche, a excepción de la tercera noche *Al empezar una noche, se escuchará la voz de una niña la cual brevemente le pregunta a su padre porqué no la deja acercarse a "ella", posiblemente refiriéndose a Circus Baby. Cabe mencionar, que al empezar el juego por primera vez una pequeña escena similar a la anterior será reproducida. *Al superar una noche en la Noche Personalizada, se mostrará lo que le ocurrió a Eggs Benedict después de que Ennard lo asesinara y tomara su cuerpo. Cinemáticas Introducción *'Hombre desconocido': "No hay duda de que usted lo ha logrado a nivel técnico. Estos son claramente de última generación. Sólo que hay ciertas opciones de diseño que fueron hechos para estos robots, que no entendemos del todo. Esperábamos que usted pudiera arrojar una luz." *'Sr. Afton': "Ella puede bailar, puede cantar. Está equipada con un tanque de helio para inflar globos justo en las yemas de sus dedos. Puede tomar peticiones. Puede incluso dispensar helado." *'Hombre desconocido': "Con el debido respeto, esas no son exactamente las opciones de diseño de las que teníamos curiosidad, Sr. Afton." center 1ra Noche "Papi, ¿por qué no me dejas jugar con ella?" center 2da Noche "Papi, permites que los otros niños puedan ir a verla, ¿por qué no me dejas a mi también?" center 3ra Noche "Papi, por una vez, déjame ir a jugar con ella. Es muy bonita y brillante... ¿acaso no la creaste sólo para mí?." center 4ta Noche "Papi, ¡ella puede inflar globos! ¿Tú la has visto hacer eso?. Oh papi... déjame ir con ella..." center 5ta Noche "Papi no está mirando..." center (Más tarde esa misma noche) "No le digas a papi que estoy aquí. Quiero ver tu espectáculo. No entiendo porqué no quiere que venga a verte, ¡eres maravillosa!... ¿A dónde se han ido todos los otros niños?" center Noche Personalizada #Ennard dentro del cuerpo de "Eggs Benedict" es visto saliendo con normalidad de lo que es presumiblemente su hogar, mientras camina por una calle donde varias personas lo saludan alegremente. #Ennard dentro del cuerpo de Eggs es visto saliendo de su hogar, pero con la diferencia de que su tono de piel es un poco más pálida. Nuevamente lo saludan alegremente, sin embargo, uno de ellos lo observa con extrañeza. #De nuevo es visto salir de su hogar, su piel esta pudriéndose y sus ojos se notan vacíos, aunque parece no darse cuenta de esto. A pesar de caminar con normalidad, varios lo miran con extrañeza. #Empieza a caerse su cabello, además de que ya puede ser visto su ojo izquierdo de endoesqueleto. Los pocos que están en la calle lo miran perturbados por su presencia, ya se empezaba a notar como faltaban personas. #Su piel se torna de un color morado pálido, casi al punto que no se distingue de su camiseta, además de apreciarse ambos ojos de endoesqueleto. Algunos se esconden detrás de sus casas debido al temor producido por él. #right|175px|thumb|Eggs Benedict expulsando a Ennard de su cuerpo.Finalmente, ya encorvado, con sus dientes robóticos y, al parecer, sin camisa, se dispone a seguir caminando a pesar de notarse a simple vista que no es normal. Sólo quedan dos personas, las cuales se encuentran escondidas. A tan sólo unos segundos de haber salido su hogar, empieza a suceder algo dentro de su cuerpo, resultando en la expulsión del endoesqueleto en su interior, enviándolo al alcantarillado. Sin embargo, de algún modo se logra colocar de pie (A pesar de no tener esqueleto), a la vez que los ojos de Ennard repentinamente brillan desde la alcantarilla. #La pantalla permanecerá totalmente en negro durante unos pocos segundos, luego se escuchará la voz de un hombre a la vez que la cámara se mueve horizontalmente, revelando un edificio en ruinas: center "Padre. Soy yo, Michael. Lo hice. Lo encontré. Estaba justo donde dijiste que estaría. Todos estaban allí. Al principio no me reconocieron, pero luego pensaron que yo era tú. Y la encontré. La reconstruí, como me lo has pedido. Ahora ella es libre. Pero algo malo me pasa. Debería estar muerto, pero no lo estoy. He estado viviendo entre las sombras. Ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer... Iré a buscarte. Iré a buscarte..." Inmediatamente al terminar de hablar, Springtrap aparecerá repentinamente. Finalizando así de manera inesperada la cinemática. |-|FFPS= Las cinemáticas aparecen nuevamente en Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, las cuales se dividen en: *Una introducción que le explica al jugador las bases y normas a tener en cuenta para poder administrar correctamente su pizzería. *Otras que se despliegan cuando el jugador obtiene cualquiera de los finales del juego, los cuales los cuales siempre traen como recompensa un diploma que se ubica en el menú principal. Introducción thumb|center|350px|¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida? center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px|¡Confía en mi! center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px center| thumb|center|350px|Nada que perder, excepto la matrícula universitaria. center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px|Sugerencias Profesionales center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px|El queso es tan...¡REAL! center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px|¡Ahorrar dinero es para NERDS! center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px|¡Lo tomo! center thumb|center|350px|¡Puedo reducir casualidades! center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px|¡Oferta! Vendido como está, podrías morir. center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px|¡No puedes probar nada! center thumb|center|350px center thumb|center|350px|Fin center }} Finales Para ver la manera de conseguir estos finales, véase Finales (FFPS) Final Bueno Henry/Hombre del Casete thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center Tutorial Unit thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center }} Final Mediocre thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center }} Final Locura thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center|¿Lobotomia? ¡Apenas me conoces! center }} Final "Blacklisted" thumb|350px|center|Riesgo = ¡¡Beneficio!! center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center }} Final Bancarrota thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center|Tu eres el futuro center thumb|350px|center|Tal vez no... center thumb|350px|center|De esta manera, a la bancarrota. center thumb|350px|center center }} |-|UCN= Las cinemáticas (ahora bajo el nombre de Intermisión) vuelven a aparecen en la UCN. Esta vez en modo de recompensa por llegar a cierta puntuación thumb|350px|center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center|"Biología" center Freddy thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center Wolf thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center Toy Bonnie thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center Funtime Foxy thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center Puppet thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center Pigpatch thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center thumb|350px|center center |-|Galería= ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Texturas FNaF2 - Máscara de Freddy Cutscene.png|Máscara de Freddy Fazbear. FNaF2 - Máscara de Freddy Fazbear Cutscene (Iluminado).png|Textura de la máscara de Freddy Fazbear saturada. Notese los bordes morados. FNaF2 - Chica Cutscene 1.png|Textura de Chica en la cinemática de la 1ra Noche. FNaF2 - Chica Cutscene 2.png|Textura de Chica en la cinemática de la 2da y 4ta Noche. FNaF2 - Chica Cutscene 3.png|Textura de Chica en la cinemática de la 3ra Noche. FNaF2 - Cutscene (Bonnie - Textura).png|Textura de Bonnie en la cinemática de la 1ra Noche. FNaF2 - Cutscene (Bonnie 2 - Textura).png|Textura de Bonnie en la cinemática de la 2da y 4ta Noche. FNaF2 - Cutscene (Bonnie 3 - Textura).png|Textura de Bonnie en la cinemática de la 3ra Noche. FNaF2 - Golden Freddy Cutscene.png|Textura de Golden Freddy en la cinemática de la 3ra Noche. FNaF2 - Puppet Cutscene (Textura).png|Textura de Puppet en la cinemática de la 4ta Noche. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Texturas PurpleGuySL1.gif|Eggs Benedict caminando. PurpleGuySL2.gif|Eggs Benedict caminando (nótese el cambio de tonalidad 'natural'-verde). PurpleGuySL3.gif|Eggs Benedict caminando (nótese el cambio de tonalidad 'natural'-verde). PurpleGuySL4.gif|Eggs Benedict caminando (nótese el cambio de tonalidad 'natural'-verde). PurpleGuySL5.gif|Eggs Benedict caminando (nótese el cambio de tonalidad verde-púrpura). PurpleGuySL7.gif|Eggs Benedict caminando (completamente púrpura). PurpleGuySL8.gif|Eggs Benedict retorciéndose. Eggs Benedict - Cinematica (A punto de expulsar a Ennard) - (Sister Location - Custom Night).gif|Eggs Benedict a punto de expulsar los restos de Ennard. PurpleGuySL9.gif|Eggs Benedict expulsando los restos de Ennard. PurpleGuySL10.gif|Eggs Benedict cayendo luego de expulsar los restos de Ennard. PurpleGuySL6.gif|Eggs Benedict levantándose luego de expulsar los restos de Ennard. Restos de Ennard - Expulsados - Cinemáticas (Sister Location).gif|Los restos de Ennard siendo expulsados por Eggs Benedict. Restos de Ennard - Alcantarilla - Cinemática (Sister Location).gif|Los ojos de Ennard brillando desde la alcantarilla. Sister Location - Cinemáticas - Persona saludando 1.gif|Una de las personas que saluda a Eggs Benedict. Sister Location - Cinemáticas - Persona desconcertada 1.png|Una de las personas mirando desconcertado a Eggs Benedict. Sister Location - Cinemáticas - Persona escondida 1.png|Una de las personas escondida de Eggs Benedict. Sister Location - Cinemáticas - Persona saludando 2.gif|Otra de las personas que saluda a Eggs Benedict. Sister Location - Cinemáticas - Persona desconcertada 2.png|Otra de las personas mirando desconcertado a Eggs Benedict. Sister Location - Cinemáticas - Persona escondida 2.png|Otra de las personas escondida de Eggs Benedict. Sister Location - Cinemáticas - Casa 1.png|Una de las casas de la cinemática. Sister Location - Cinemáticas - Casa 2.png|Otra de las casas de la cinemática. FFCutsceneSpringtrap.png|Springtrap en la cinemática final de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Sister Location - Cinematica final (Springtrap).gif|Springtrap en la cinemática final. (Animado) Sister Location - Cinematica final (Springtrap - Iluminado).gif|Springtrap en la cinemática final. (Iluminado) Sister_Location - Fazbear's Fright (Cinemática final).png|Textura de fondo de Fazbear's Fright en la cinemática final. Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night